dcuniverserpfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Patricia Irvine
Category:Heroes Processing Name: Patricia Claire Irvine Codename: Azure Mage Appearance: Blue hair, Purple skin, Red eyes Gender: Female Affiliation: Earth, Min'ex Powers: *'Minerian Physiology (Enhanced: Strength, Agility, Speed, Durability, Regeneration and Flight via Wings)' *'Staff Proficiency' *'Magic' *'Teleportation (''Flash stepping)' *'Delayed Aging''' Weaknesses: Despite the many abilities available to her, Azure has a very definite limit on how much her body can take before she reaches the point of exhaustion. When using magic, her fatigue level builds much more rapidly than her using her natural abilities. And there are also certain elements that can affect her well-being. And people or creatures that can hit her with equal or greater force to that which she is able to hit them, are able to wound her as they would a normal human being. *'Dark Magic' *'Poison' *'Excess energy consumption' *'Mental attacks' Equipment: *'Soulcaster' is a staff that was created by the Blue Mage which he later gave to the Azure Mage after she had completed the early part of her training. Using soulcaster, Azure is able to conjure many different spells of which can be used for a variety of affects. Her most common spells involve ice magic, though she also uses it do block hostile spells and create repulsive waves. *'Azure's Cloak' is a piece of garment that is enchanted to cause those around the Azure Mage to be unable to tell who she really is. The enchantment works by causing those looking at her to forget what her face looks like so that they are unable to learn of her secret identity. *'Enchanted Armor' Personality: Patricia is mischievous and curious, she enjoys using her powers to play tricks on people. But she is a genuinely good person, she likes to help her close friends as well as protect people. Her moral choices can sometimes be questionable, but generally speaking she tries to be an upstanding, law-abiding, citizen. History: Claire was born in Min'ex. Her father was a Minerian known as the Crimson Emperor on their homeworld, but after losing his throne to a human scientist named Lilith Reed, he was used in order to become the paternal donor for her child. Claire was born on December 31st 1987 and a few weeks after her birth she was brought to earth by her mother, and given to a small family who lived outside Gotham in a small town called Sungrove. Her whole life Claire was thought to have had a weird skin condition that turned her skin blue, many thought it could also be because she was always a sad and gloomy child; always feeling out of place. For most of her life she was home-schooled, but when she turned 14 she started attending Gotham County High School. At first her experiences there were pretty bad and she was demonized because of her skin tone and all the kids made fun of her for it, they always thought she wore too much make up, or was an alien or something like Superman of old. One day when she was walking home from school, she was being bullied by a group of girls who were following her home. When she tried to run away from them, one of the girls tripped her and she fell face-down on the ground, as the girls continued to mock her they began to kick her as she lay there crying on the ground. When Claire raised her hand to shielded her face with her hands an aura of light appeared around her, and froze one of the girls in a solid block of ice. The other girls immediately began to panic and as they ran into and around the girl causing her to break into many pieces and melt on the concrete. At first Claire was very scared, but eventually she stood up and ran to the nearest bus stop and took the bus home. When she arrived she ran straight to her room and never spoke of what happened to her parents. When the police began to investigate the disappearance of the girl, there was no evidence to be found and the case was closed but everyone assumed it had something to do with Claire. For the rest of her time in high school, Claire focused almost solely on her grades. While most of the students feared or disliked her, some of her classmates started to warm up to her and she made her very first friends during her sophomore year. By the time she got to Senior year she had the highest grades in her class, and now that her body had caught up to her and she became an "exotic beauty", her purple skin and blue hair were now the very thing that most people liked about her. When she was 17 she graduated from high school in the spring of '91 with honors, and was accepted into a college near Coastal city in California. She attended college for 8 years after she turned 18 and got a Master's degree in Psychology, while she was in school she also trained and practiced her magic under the Blue Mage Benjamin Dean. Birth of the Azure Mage Patricia had been attending Coastal city University for 7 and a half years, when one of the school's professors was exposed to dark magic. The teacher went insane and became as a demon and began to ravage the school with her dark powers. As she progressed down the hall she came to the class in which Claire was in, immediately Claire put on her hoodie to conceal her identity as she summoned her staff which she named Soulcaster, and began to battle the evil professor. The young sorceress confronted the villain the hall outside their psychology classroom, the two engaged in a power struggle with the professor casting a fire spell and Claire casting an ice spell. After a brief time Claire started to gain the upperhand until the professor disappeared only to reappear a short time later behind Claire and casting another spell. The young sorceress fell to the ground in a somewhat weakened state, but quickly stood to face her opponent once more. Once again the professor shot a fire spell but this time Claire used soulcaster to deflect the spell back at her opponent, the evil witch reached out her hands in order to block the spell but as she did this Claire flash stepped in front of her and with all the power she could muster, blasted a repulsive wave that sent the fireball into the professor and knocked him off of his feet. The professor fell to the ground unconscious just as the police arrived to answer an anonymous call from one of the students who had seen the whole battle. After that day, Claire used her magic to aid those in need, she began to listen to radio waves using one of her many spells and with her teleportation was able to arrive on the scene of the crime instantaneously. Eventually Claire moved back to Gotham in order to find her mother, during one of her many heroic exploits a News Reporter called the Azure Mage, something Claire liked and used in honor of her former mentor. 'Gallery ' Azure Queen.jpg|Full body armor, wings hidden; Azure Mage Azure Queen -2-.jpg|Cloak changed to satchel and wings showing; Azure Mage Azure Queen -3-.jpg|Normal look; Azure Mage Azure Queen -4-.jpg|Claire; Azure Mage Azure Queen -5-.jpg|Chillaxing; Azure Mage